


Pas si différents...

by malurette



Category: Bleach
Genre: 11th division, 12th division, Arrancar, Crack, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Gotei 13 - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Visored
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil en vrac : Shinigami, Arrancar, Visored ; les rencontres sont du genre explosives. 1ère vignette : Luppi, ses tentacules et Yumichika. 2ème: Essayez de fourrer ensemble Kenpachi et Grimmjow ? 3ème: Grimmjow, Roi Panthère. 4ème: Mettez ensemble des savants fous. 5ème: Et des obsédés sexuels ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Luppi-Ikka-Yumi, Tentacules

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Des divers usages des tentacules  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika, Luppi Antenor  
>  **Genre :** un peu cracké  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** le premier baiser de Rupi et Yumichika pour Sakoni/Koklico (Saint Valentin '07)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : environ chapitre 230 et des brouettes (environ, quelque chose comme tome 23 ou 24 ? je ne sais même plus, ça fait tellement longtemps...)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200
> 
> "Un adversaire fascinant."

« Saloperies de tentacules ! comment est-ce possible, que des machins aussi grossiers soient aussi solides ? s’énervait Ikkaku.  
\- En plus, il se fiche de nous, il n’en a que pour Matsumoto, » renchérit Yumichika. Les deux prisonniers se débattaient en vain ; même s’il ne leur prêtait plus attention, ce Luppi était trop fort pour qu’ils échappent à sa poigne.

« Il a l’air d’avoir un certain sens de l’esthétique, pourtant. Il pourrait me remarquer moi aussi !  
\- Tu crois pas que tu exagères ?  
\- Oh, oui, il pourrait aussi te remarquer toi, pardon.  
\- Mais c’est pas ce que je veux dire ! comment tu peux t’intéresser à ce… truc ?  
\- Il est fort.  
\- J’avais remarqué, et je préfèrerais qu’il le soit moins, » rugit Ikkaku, tentant de se dépêtrer des tentacules.

« Et à côté de ces drôles d’appendices, il a du charme, ajouta néanmoins Yumichika.  
\- Tu es cinglé.  
\- Taisez-vous un peu, vous deux, vous m’ennuyez, » coupa l'Arrancar.

Et pour poursuivre plus à son aise sa conversation avec la shinigami aux gros seins, Luppi les bâillonna tous deux, prouvant toute l'utilité de ses huit tentacules. Ikkaku essaya de le mordre. Yumichika, malgré l’urgence du combat, s’interrogea plutôt sur les divers usages possibles qu’il aurait pu en faire…


	2. Kenpachi vs Grimmjow ; Qui se ressemble...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils auraient pu super-bien s'entendre, mais...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Qui se ressemble... ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika, Asano Keigo ; discussion de Zaraki Kenpachi/Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez  
>  **Genre :** un peu de nawak  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "comment ça n’était pas possible qu’une histoire d’amour fonctionne entre Kenpachi et Grimmjaw" pour Flo_Nelja (St-Valentin '07)  
>  **Notes :** j’ai longtemps espéré qu’ils se croiseraient à un moment ou l’autre de l’arc des Arrancar, mais sans succès. On va donc prétendre que si… hey, après tout ça _aurait pu_ , à un moment ou l’autre !  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** TWT/AR après les tomes 23/24 environ  
>  **Nombre de mots :** environ 300

Si vous voulez l’avis de Keigo, c’était plutôt flippant d’avoir ces deux gars vautrés dans son salon (que l’un d’eux plaise à sa sœur ou non). Ce qu’ils se racontaient n’avait ni queue ni tête et l’effrayait. Mais bon, personne ne veut jamais son avis…

« En fait, ce type ressemblait au Capitaine, » émit Yumichika, sans raison apparente. Au-dessus de son magazine, Ikkaku haussa un sourcil.  
« Pardon ? quel type ?  
\- Celui qui t’a écrabouillé.  
\- Pfff, rien à voir. Pis toi aussi il t’a écrabouillé, hein !  
\- Mais non ! pas le truc aux tentacules, l’autre, avec les cheveux bleus.  
\- Ah. »

Silence. Bankai ou pas, ce combat restait une humiliation pour Ikkaku. D’accord, il s’était bien battu. Mais il restait persuadé qu’il aurait pu – qu’il aurait _dû_ \- faire mieux. Comme la fois où cet Ichigo l’a battu, comme la fois où il a rencontré Zaraki… tiens justement :  
« En quoi il ressemble au Capitaine ? »

Yumichika se mit à énumérer, pensif :  
« Bonne puissance, grand, fort, musclé, viril, mais moche, gueulard, grossier, sans aucun respect des convenances, d’estime seulement pour la force brute…  
\- Ça pourrait s’appliquer à pas mal de monde, ça, dans la division ou ailleurs, maugréa Ikkaku, pas convaincu.  
\- Quand même. Je suis sûr que si on les présentait, ils s’entendraient à merveille.  
\- N’importe quoi. Si on les mettait face à face, ils s’étriperaient. Et on aurait peut-être même droit à un concours d’insultes en prime.  
\- C’est bien ce que je dis, conclut Yumichika. Ils seraient ravis de ça. »

Ikkaku se contenta d’une moue dubitative. Si c’était juste ça que Yumichika avait en tête, et pas des trucs pervers sur comment ils seraient assortis pour autre chose, après tout tant mieux. Keigo, effaré, préféra ne faire absolument aucun commentaire.


	3. Ichigo & Grimmjow ; Panthère pas rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On n’a pas idée de ressembler à un truc pareil !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Panthère pas rose  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Kurosaki Ichigo et Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez  
>  **Genre :** cracké à l’adrénaline  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "gros chat" pour Sakoni/Koklico lors d’un mème à drabbles il y a euh, longtemps de ça   
> **Notes :** et il était question de Mew II, aussi, à l’époque XD  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

La nouvelle forme de ce type était terrifiante, se dit Ichigo en esquivant un coup. Pas terrifiante dans le sens « il pue la puissance et maintenant je suis sûr qu’il va m’écrabouiller »… plutôt genre « mais c’est quoi ça, pourquoi il ressemble à un gros chat en peluche, on dirait un de ces pokémon que collectionne Yuzu ? _et_ il pue encore plus la puissance et je sais qu’on est parti pour la baston du siècle ! »  
Terrifiant, parce que des formes libérées grotesques, d’après ce qu’il avait eu l’occasion de voir à Soul Society, c’était relativement fréquent. Mais _ça_ , ça dépassait l’entendement !


	4. Mayuri & Szayel ; Occasions manquées

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S'il avait eu loisir de le garder pour lui...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Occasion manquée  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Szayel-Aporo Grantz et Kurotsuchi Mayuri  
>  **Genre :** savant fou  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Comment ça n’était pas possible qu’une histoire d’amour fonctionne entre eux. » pour Flo_Nelja (anti-Valentin '08)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc des Arrancar – hélas je n'ai pas la référence exacte du chapitre et maintenant que One Manga a fermé, ça va être coton pour la retrouver... enfin, c'était sorti fin 2007 je pense ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 111

Cet Arrancar était intéressant, dans son genre, certes. Ses projets étaient mal orientés et les résultats non concluants, mais il avait de l’idée derrière ses recherches. Mayuri n’en aurait bien sûr jamais fait un associé, mais il se cherche des cobayes pour étudier les Arrancar, et se servir des ébauches de celui-ci eut été… divertissant.

Hélas, avec cet imbécile de Quincy et quelques shinigami incapables sur les bras pour le gêner lors de son combat, se contenter de le capturer était trop compliqué. À regret, il a dû se résoudre à sortir l’artillerie lourde et le finir en un coup.

Dommage, quand même, ils auraient pu faire de grandes choses ensemble…


	5. Luppi/Lisa ; Pas si différents, non !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Et si l'on trouvait deux grands esprits complémentaires dans des camps opposés ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Not so different_   
> **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Yadomaru Lisa/Luppi Antenor  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Notes :** TWT/AU  
>  **Prompt :** "folle imagination"  
> sur le Grand Kink Mème Anonyme Multi-Fandom en Français  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** version alternative de la fin de l'arc des Arrancar  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Arrancar d’un côté, Vaizards et Shinigami de l’autre, les camps adverses se toisent avant le déchaînement de la bataille finale. D’un instant à l’autre, tout va éclater.

Sauf qu’au lieu d’une dernière provocation ou d’un cri de guerre avant de lancer l’assaut, c’est un commentaire enthousiaste qui retentit :

« Tous ces tentacules qui s’agitent ! Oooh, on croirait un monstre de hentai !! Vous imaginez tout ce qu’il pourrait faire avec ça ? En même temps ? À une seule ou à plusieurs personnes ?  
(- Non, pensent les alliés de Lisa très fort : on n’imagine pas. On ne veut pas imaginer. Tout le monde n’est pas aussi pervers que toi.)  
Hey petit ! avant qu’on ne s’entretue, ça te dirait de me montrer ce que tu sais faire avec ces beaux machins ? Ils sont souples à quel point ? Tu es capable de reproduire _Le Rêve de la Femme du Pêcheur_? et _Les Suivants du Roi-Dragon et la Pêcheuse de Perles_ ? et _Urotsukidoji_ , tu connais ? Est-ce qu’ils produisent de la bave, tes tentacules ? Et est-ce qu’ils peuvent passer à travers un trou de hollow ? Et tu peux faire des nœuds de shibari avec ?  
» Diiites ! On peut ne pas le tuer, juste celui-ci ? »

Alors que le reste de l’assistance est trop atterré pour répondre, Luppi fait la moue ; il aime bien être le centre de l’attention, mais là...  
« C’est dommage. Tu as l’esprit qui convient mais physiquement tu ne m’intéresses pas franchement. À la limite, avec beaucoup d’imagination si tu ôtais tes lunettes et défaisais tes cheveux et qu’on avait quelqu’un d’autre pour pimenter un peu, innocent de préférence... »

 ~~Mal~~ heureusement d’un côté comme de l’autre, leurs voisins excédés coupent court à leur discussion :  
« Nan. On les écrabouille tous et c’est tout. Lui/Elle y compris. »


End file.
